Abstract The Director of the Vision Core will be Anthony Movshon, assisted by an Executive Committee consisting of the four module directors, two departmental administrators, and an outside advisor, David Williams of the University of Rochester. The Director and the Executive Committee will oversee the operation and allocation of Core resources.